gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen, also known as Lucius the Cannibal, the eponymous Lord of the Hunt,' '''is a major character in the first, second, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He is the former Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. He has been exiled to Braavos. Notorious for his habit of consuming his victims, Lucius is psychotic, cannibalistic, calculating, calm, cruel, intelligent, vicious and thoroughly enjoys playing mind games with his victims. Lucius Dragen is the anti-hero of SharkyBytesz's fanfiction trilogy [[Demon of the North|''Demon of the North]]. According to popular belief, Lucius is the reincarnated Vyrio Ahai or the Red Dragon. Biography Background Lucius Dragen was born in Helgen in 268 AL to Garth Dragen and his wife, Alise Dragen. As a young child, Lucius was joyful, happy, and carefree. His primary interests were that of Westerosi history and nature. He shared a strong, affectionate bond with his twin-sister, Mira Dragen. During his childhood, he was tutored by Maester Vahaelor, whom Lucius considered to be a valuable and close friend. At the height of the War of the Usurper, his father, Garth Dragen, left Helgen and joined Lord Eddard Stark to fight against the Targaryens, leaving Lucius and the rest of his family behind. One day, Helgen's Master-at-Arms, Ser Cerran Harlaw, took the young Lucius Dragen into the Wolfswood to go hunting, claiming that Lucius needed to learn how to be a man. During their hunt, Lucius and Cerran managed to kill a deer calf, but accidentally surprised and disturbed two large stags, apparently the calf's parents. One stag attacked Ser Cerran and killed him, just before Cerran cut the beast in the neck, killing it in the process. The second stag charged at Lucius, picked him up, impaled and lacerated his flesh, severely wounding him, and forced him to the ground. Lucius nonetheless managed to kill the stag by driving his dull blade into its chest. Lucius then became unconscious for a few hours. Despite his injuries, Lucius regained consciousness, but found himself abandoned, without weapons or equipment. He had festering wounds, a broken leg, and deep cuts on his back that exposed his bare ribs as a result from being virtually impaled by the stag's antlers. Lucius lay mutilated and alone, more than 200 miles (320 km) from Helgen. Lucius set the bone of his own leg, wrapped himself in the bear hide Ser Cerran was wearing, and began crawling back to Helgen. To prevent gangrene, Lucius allowed maggots to eat the dead, infected flesh in his wounds. ]] Using the stars as a navigational landmark, Lucius crawled overland east toward the Long Lake, where he fashioned a crude raft and floated downstream near Winterfell. The journey took him six weeks. He survived mostly on wild berries and roots. On one occasion, he had an encounter with a bow hunter who was dining on a freshly killed rabbit. Being completely starved out and mentally deteriorated, Lucius, at first, kindly asked the hunter to give him a piece of the rabbit food. When Lucius was refused, he took on a more aggressive tone and demanded that the hunter gave him the food, as if it was his birthright. Feeling intimidated, the hunter took out his knife and threatened to kill Lucius. Overwhelmed with anger, Lucius jumped the hunter and in a frenzied, almost animalistic state, bit him in the leg and took his knife. He continuously and repeatedly mauled and slashed at the hunter. He cut the hunter into several smaller pieces and he roasted and ate them, leaving his decapitated head for the crows. It was on this occasion that his appetite for human flesh originated, as he described that the taste of human flesh made him feel more "alive and whole". He would later use the hunter's redundant animal meat to drive away predatory animals. Manwell, a poacher and a sadistic rapist, found the bow hunter's head near his destroyed camp. Furious, he and his hunting pack vowed to take revenge on the person who killed the bow hunter. Apparently, the huntsman was a member of Manwell's hunters, and possibly a close friend. Manwell ordered his men to spread out and search for the culprit. The hunters eventually discovered who and where the murderer was. Manwell and his men chased Lucius for four days straight. Lucius managed to wound two of the five huntsmen. One hunter, Mortin, had his kneecap broken and accidentally fell of a cliff to his death. After Manwell ordered his men to spread out to find Lucius, he found a figure sitting beside a fire. Believing that it was Lucius, he shot the body with an arrow and after he took a closer look, he noticed that he actually shot Mortin's deceased body. Lucius appeared behind Manwell and smacked his head with a log and kicked away his bow. Lucius chased Manwell into the woods and eventually tackled him beside the shores of the White Knife. In a bloody and violent fight, Lucius slashed Manwell's leg vein, making him unable to walk. Lucius was planning to slit Manwell's throat but stopped after he noticed the chieftain Ferwyn and her Haragni at the other side of the river. Lucius pushed Manwell down the river in the hands of the Haragni where Ferwyn scalped and killed him. Ferwyn and her men eventually left without harming Lucius. Even though Manwell was killed, Lucius still had to hide from his remaining hunters. While paddling on the White Knife downriver toward Winterfell, he noticed Manwell's men riding their horses at the Knife's shores. Startled and scared, Lucius jumped from his raft and swam towards the shore nearest to Winterfell. He sprinted to Winterfell hoping to divert the huntsmen. When he arrived at Winterfell's gates, he fell to the snow, completely exhausted. Rodrik Cassel picked Lucius up and brought him to Maester Luwin. When Manwell's men arrived at the gates, Rodrik took them captive. After recovering from his wounds, Lucius stayed in Winterfell for a couple of days, while Maester Luwin treated his wounds. Catelyn Stark eventually had an escort arranged to bring Lucius safely back to Helgen. Even though he returned to Helgen safely, Lucius was still severely traumatized by these events and was rendered temporarily mute. Witnessing Cerran Harlaw's gruesome death, the murder of the huntsman and the stag attack would haunt Lucius for the rest of his life; Lucius explains that it destroyed his faith in the gods, and thereafter he believed that there was no real justice in the world. He even went as far as to adopt the stag on his personal heraldry.Lord of the Hunt Season 1 Lucius and his father are seen in Winterfell. Garth warns Lord Eddard about the Lannisters and their attempts to seize the Iron Throne. Ned, in turn, reminds Garth that he should keep a closer eye on Lucius as he has changed significantly since the events that occurred almost 17 years ago. Lucius converses with Robb Stark shortly after his brother and father left Winterfell. Lucius attempts to inflict worries at Robb about his family's departure, stating that Lord Eddard won't survive long in the capital. Robb seems not too worried about this and walks away. Lucius, however, is visibly pleased with Robb's apparent denial. Lucius is present when House Dragen swears its fealty to Robb Stark, although Lucius claims that it is all just nonsense. When Garth leaves Helgen to join Robb he allows Lucius to act as Lord of Helgen.Martin, G.R.R. (1996). A Game of Thrones/Season 1 Season 2 Lucius is now acting Lord of Helgen while his father has left to fight in Robb's war. While in Helgen, he organizes a feast in Helgen's great hall, apparently to "keep old alliances intact". However, Lucius secretly has fed his dinner guests Lord Dustin of Barrowton. Lucius' cannibalistic tendencies are shown for the first time in this season. Secretly, Lucius has also tried to manipulate Robb's successes in the war. He apparently was responsible for the deaths of several Northern noblemen, which in turn, weakened and destabilised some of Robb's allies' morals. Not only has this great consequences for the Northern party, but also for the other opposing factions.Martin, G.R.R. (1998). A Clash of Kings/Season 2 Season 3 Lucius still continues to manipulate the ongoing war from behind the scenes. Even though he does not appear in this season, he does play some vital roles in the war.Martin, G.R.R. (2000). A Storm of Swords/Season 3 It is also implied that in this season he went on a killing spree. Season 4 ]]Garth returns from the aftermath of the Red Wedding, severely wounded. He gives Lucius free reign to do as he pleases, and is no longer reluctant to Lucius' actions. He therefore grants Lucius some limited free will. Lucius nearly became an advisor to Carmine Grayburn during the formation of what would eventually become Grayburn's Legion after his father agreed to supplement Carmine's growing forces with a sizable number of his household guard. Lucius seems interested in the idea, but for different reasons rather than liberating the North. However, Carmine, leery of Lucius' reputation (having good reasons to do so) declined this offer. House Mollen, a vassal of House Dragen, begins to question Lord Garth's rule. They join up with House Lannister and rebel against him. Lucius marches with less than a hundred men onto Riften's gates and puts the town to the torch, as well as killing several members of the Mollen household. Lord Mollen and his son, Edgar are killed by Lucius. Rylen Mollen is captured and Rolan escapes. This event is known as the Sack of RiftenSack of Riften, or the Massacre at Riften. Lucius takes pride in his monstrous actions and boasts about the people he killed. As a result, he is dubbed "The Butcher of Riften"."Oathkeeper" " fights "The Stag"]] Shortly after the Sack of Riften, Lucius was visited by the infamous vigilante known as The Raven, who attempted to assassinate him. Sarina was present during the Sack of Riften and was trying to eliminate the traitorous members of House Mollen herself, having infiltrated Riften disguised as a refugee named "Jeyne". Lucius incorrectly believed that she was sent by the remains of House Mollen or possibly an assassin of House Bolton. Though Lucius survived the assassination attempt, after suffering a cut from one of Sarina's daggers (which was coated in the Tears of Lys) he was left ill for a few days. This would spark a lasting vendetta between Lucius and Sarina, and from then on, Lucius would refer to her as "that bastard bitch".Martin, G.R.R. (2005). A Feast for Crows/Season 4-5 Season 5 Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers named Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Barden went through numerous stages of trials prior to meeting with Lucius after being convicted of child molestation, and for viciously raping his own sister. Lucius entered Barden's home somewhere in the Riverlands one night disguised as "Septon Clarton". Lucius drugged Barden and suggested he try cutting off his own face with a mirror shard. Barden complied and, again at Lucius's suggestion, fed some of his face to his dogs and ate his own nose. Lucius then broke Barden's neck with a rope used for auto-erotic asphyxiation and left him to die. Barden survived, but was left hideously disfigured and forever confined to a wheelchair."The Gift" ]] After Garth's death, Lucius takes up responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This results in his sister, Mira, and their youngest brother Dominic to leave Helgen in fear of Lucius's power. The two siblings seek refuge in Deepwood Motte, their mother's former home. However, they find the motte overrun by Yara Greyjoy's men. Lucius is aware of the castle's occupation and therefore declines to pursuit Mira and Dominic, ultimately leaving them to their fates as a "suitable punishment". Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon, a trueborn daughter of Lord Jorthos of House Harrigon."Hardhome" In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius psychologically tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation to manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna held an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. However, during one of Lucius and Larinna's fights, Larinna tried to defend herself and incidentally left a deep scar on Lucius's left eye. Following these "incidents", Lucius has still held a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos and her brother, Ser Rickard. Some time later, Larinna gave birth to Lucius' first born son and heir Warron. It was made apparent that the only person Lucius felt any real affection and love for is his son. Lucius's ultimate desire was to manipulate and control the two girls from Gornworth, Larinna and Lucius's new bastard aunt-by-marriage, Arrena Storm. However, in order to control and corrupt them, he had to get rid of his uncle, Ethan Snow. And so, he eventually made a deal with Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton's legitimized bastard son. Ramsay would kill Ser Ethan and in turn, Lucius would give Ramsay Arrena. At the end of the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan was betrayed by his own men and left for dead and was later finished off by Ramsay.Martin, G.R.R. (2011). A Dance with Dragons/Season 5-6 Season 6 With the deaths of Ethan Snow and Lord Jorthos Harrigon, Lucius now had complete dominion and free reign over his new hostages. He imprisons Arrena, intending to give her to Ramsay Bolton to finish his end of the bargain. Lucius's greatest prize, however, was Larinna. He had her thrown into the dungeons alongside Arrena and repeatedly psychologically tortured her. His goal was to turn her into a brainwashed servant, forever bound to Lucius's will. After the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan Snow is discovered by a traveler. He brings him back to Helgen where he is treated by Maester Vahaelor. Unfortunately, Ethan could not be saved because his injuries were too great. His body stays in the Maester's room. Fortunately for Lucius, Ethan's death would mean that Lucius could do as he wants to Arrena without having to fear the wrath of his uncle. A traveller arrives in Helgen, a red priest named Vurus. Vurus volunteers to bring Ethan Snow back to life but in turn, he has to sacrifice another soul to the Lord of Light. Lucius's younger brother, Erik Dragen, the orchestrator of the Coup against Lucius Dragen. volunteers to be burned alive in order to bring Ethan back. The resurrection of Ethan would surely end with Lucius's demise, and Erik felt he had no choice. After Ethan's resurrection, the two engage in a duel, where Lucius is believed to have died. After Lucius' supposed death, Ethan releases Arrena and Larinna. However, Lucius awakens after his fatal injury and manages to flee from Helgen, killing several people and wounding Maester Vahaelor. Lucius kills a Braavosi nobleman, Thorodos Oderah, steals his identity and sets sail for Braavos. Lucius performed a number of self-modifications to make himself unrecognisable, including the removal of his eye patch and blending his eye's scar with his eyelids. Thanks to his linguistic skills, including mastering the High Valyrian language, he was able to adopt the Braavosi lifestyle very quickly and was successful in fooling many noblemen into believing that he was indeed Thorodos Oderah. Ethan, after finding out about Lucius' escape, sends several assassins to Essos to find Lucius and bring him to justice, dead or alive. Eventually, Lucius left Braavos and has once again gone into hiding. According to Ethan's spies, Lucius has disappeared into the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai and has not been seen since. However, this could also be a ruse set up by Lucius to mislead Ethan.Martin, G.R.R. The Winds of Winter/Season 6-7-8 Victims Lucius's confirmed number of victims is 28 (most of his victims originate from the North, but several others were also murdered in areas south of the Neck). By the time Lucius was exposed by Ethan Snow, 16 victims were known, Garvy and the bow hunter being added to his original list of 14. Lucius also tried to murder three others in his vengeance series. He also attacked a cleaner and drove a man to suicide. It is uncertain whether the Starks knew of Lucius's role in the murder of three of Robb Stark's bannermen. Lucius also killed the Braavosi nobleman Thorodos Oderah in order to steal his identity. Killed by Lucius Attempted/Assisted Modus operandi Lucius' MO was unique compared to other serial killers or psychopaths because he was known to kill based on retribution, discourtesy and poetic justice along with necessity. Retribution Most of Lucius' murders were carried out for revenge and retribution. This characteristic of his MO started early on, his first (the huntsman) and second (Garvy) murders were all based upon revenge, the former being from the hunter denying Lucius food and the latter for Garvy's father throwing sexual remarks at him. The most relevant series of murders based on revenge was when he murdered all the members of the group of men that killed his father Garth. He was seen neglectfully torturing Barden Frey for retribution for raping a tavern girl he previously met and for Garth's murder. He also murdered Olivar Errol for disgracing his sister Mira. Discourtesy Lucius was most widely known to kill because of discourtesy and rudeness. This is first discovered when he beheaded Kegan after he insulted his mother. Lucius told Larinna that discourtesy was "unspeakably ugly" to him. This was seen again after he drove Duncas to suicide after he offended him. Poetic Justice Lucius' signature style was poetic justice, placing his victim's bodies in positions that imitated the positions of figures in historical documents. His most referenced poetic justice style murder was with his fourteenth victim, who was laced to a pegboard in the position of a butterfly or a dragon, showcasing King Aegon the Unworthy's personality. Lucius also killed Barroth the assassin in a particularly strange way. He cut off Barroth's ears and tongue and also removed his eyeballs. This could be referenced from the phrase "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". Aliases Lucius had a number of aliases and false names, which he used when plotting a kill in order to escape from justice, usually from the Starks or from his father's own wrath: * Carth Coldrin, a name he took when plotting to kill Briden Merryweather. * Septon Clarton, a name he took when plotting to mutilate Barden Frey. * Thorodos Oderah, a name he took after he fled from Helgen. He used this name during his stay in Braavos to hide himself from Ethan Dragen and his men. He also performed a number of self-modifications to make himself unrecognizable. Lucius took this identity from the eponymous Thorodos Oderah, a Braavosi nobleman and spice trader. Lucius was also nicknamed by other people based on his actions and deeds. Some of these aliases include: * The Demon of the North, an alias Lucius was given after he became the Lord of Helgen. * The Butcher of Riften, an alias Lucius was given after the Sack of Riften. * Lord of the Hunt, a self-proclaimed "title" held by Lucius after the events of ''Lord of the Hunt''.'' * The Beheaded Stag. Lucius was often called this way by the people he brainwashed and drove insane. According to these people, they dreamt of a large, majestic black stag who keeps following them around in a dense forest. Some people have also claimed to see a tall, humanoid, pitch-black figure with antlers staring down at them with glowing red eyes. Larinna Harrigon claimed to symbolically view Lucius in this manner. Majestic, charming, but simultaneously ominous, frightening and manipulative. * Baratheon's Bane. An alternative name for The Beheaded Stag, because of House Baratheon's affiliation with stags as their heraldry. Personality Before the events of ''Lord of the Hunt'', Lucius was kind-hearted, clever, adventurous and, sometimes, quite anti-social, but not fundamentally malicious. He showed love and care for his family, friends and nature. He once remarked that he held great respect for trees and considered them to be the "messengers of nature". Beneath his supposed confident exterior lay the personality of an insecure, anxious and naive young boy. It was only after his survival in the Northern wilderness that Lucius's original personality had been seemingly obliterated. Over time, he showed that he could be ruthless, cruel, ominous and - sometimes - commit pure evil deeds. On one occasion he ripped a hunter apart like a wolf tears at a deer, in pure revenge for not giving Lucius food. Afterwards, he ripped open the hunter's abdomen and consumed his body parts. This is where Lucius's apparent apatite for human flesh originated. After he returned to Helgen safely, his new, psychopathic personality took a turn for the worse.Lord of the Hunt, eighth chapter Lucius's calm and calculating demeanour, combined with his psychotic nature, unique intellect and unpredictable personality give him a terrifying, nightmarish persona of a manipulative, cruel, but also an intelligent and calculating individual. One notable example of his shifty personality is that of his incredible, almost inhuman calmness. Even when in battle or in the middle of a violent murder, Lucius stays completely calm, never showing emotions of anxiety, anger or reluctance. In contrast with any other psychopathic individuals of his level (i.e. Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon, etc.) who do express certain emotions when performing any immoral activities. Even maester Vahaelor once mentioned that Lucius is an "empty husk of man. Hollow, emotionless, repentless". Even though he is capable of performing cruel and evil deeds, Lucius has some sort of "code of discipline" to which he strictly adheres to. He does not, for one, harm animals, children or the sick and feeble. Ironically, this "code" does not apply to his family relatives. For instance, Lucius once bribed Ramsay Bolton to murder his own bastard uncle, Ethan Snow.Assassination of Ethan Snow Despite his savage nature, Lucius is capable of loving and doing almost anything for those he cares about, a trait which he likely inherited from his father. This is shown and mentioned multiple times. One time, he mutilated and tortured a rapist who was responsible for the death of Alanis Blackwood, a young girl whom Lucius took as some sort of surrogate daughter. Lucius violently tortured him, even though he rarely, or never, tortures anyone. One major example of this behaviour was when he hunted down the group of men who killed his father. Another notable example is Larinna Harrigon, a girl from the Smithlands whom Lucius had married through an arranged marriage set up by his father and Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos Harrigon. Even though the marriage itself began negatively and, sometimes, even ended with violence, Lucius did show some certain feelings for Larinna. Not necessarily love, but certainly some form of obsession. Whatever Lucius' reasons where for this uncommon behaviour remains unknown. In addition to his amazing intelligence, Lucius is able to unveil and discover a person's true nature. He is able to detect lies, sense treachery or disloyalty and other forms of trickery and deceit. He can also use this special mental ability to "brainwash" unsuspecting victims to his will, like he did to Duncas the stable boy, whom he had driven to suicide via choking his tongue. People who have encountered Lucius and engaged in a conversation with him, have stated that, afterwards, they receive nightmares where a tall, long-fingered, pitch black humanoid figure with stag horns chases them in a forest. Therefore, a black stag has often been associated with Lucius. Lucius's unique intellect and memory was the product of a well-developed Ars Memoriae, or Memory Palace, a form of mnemonic discipline. The young Lucius was taught this discipline by his tutor, Maester Vahaelor. This ability allowed Lucius to read entire books and transcripts, although the palace could be a dangerous place for him. In one instance, Lucius retired to his palace in search of comfort only to become haunted by horrific memories he or his subconscious mind had stored there in numerous oubliettes. He also used it as a sanctuary; when he was all alone in the Northern wilderness, he entered his memory palace and laid his face against the coolness of the snow. It was mentioned by Vahaelor that he could have several unrelated trains of thought going at the same time without disturbance from one another.The House of Black and White This was explained by his ability to operate the separate hemispheres of his brain so that they acted independently. As shown by his favourite means of execution, Lucius is a confirmed cannibal. Although he occasionally eats his victims raw and unspoiled,In Lord of the Hunt, he attacks and eats a hunter relentlessly, indicating that Lucius does occasionally eat his victims raw. Lucius most commonly likes to kidnap and drug his victims. Once they are in Lucius' control, he kills and cooks them. Appearance Lucius is a small and well-build man and is deceptively strong. His left hand has a condition called mid ray duplication polydactyly, i.e. a duplicated middle finger. During his survival in the Northern wilderness, he cut off his duplicated middle finger and ate it in order to prevent malnourishment. He has a very light, almost pale skin. Lucius's eyes are a shade of maroon and reflect the light in "pinpoints of red". He also has small white teeth and dark, straight, slicked-back hair. He has a collection of scars spread all over his body as a result from a gruesome stag attack he experienced in his childhood. He recently received a deep scar on his left eye after a fight with his wife, Larinna. Henceforth, he also wears a dark grey eye-patch. Lucius has a very powerful presence combined with a gaze that is described as "unflinching, penetrative and intimidating". Reign Quotes Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Appearances Image gallery Lucius promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 4 Luciusred.jpg Butcher.jpg|Lucius in Season 5 Lucius6.jpg Lucius season 5 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 5 LuciusandLarinna.jpg|"People will say we're in love..." Luciuswithsword.jpg|Lucius in battle Beheadedstag.png|The "Beheaded Stag", an image commonly associated with Lucius Lucius season 6 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 6 carth lucius.jpg|Lucius as "Carth Coldrin" lucius armor.jpg|Lucius's armor Family tree Trivia * Lucius is the main protagonist in SharkyBytesz' short story: ''Lord of the Hunt'''' and its cancelled predecessor, [[Waking the Demon|''Waking the Demon]]. * Lucius is a polyglot, being fluent in multiple languages including High and Low Valyrian. * Lucius's personal steed is called "Ruin". * Lucius's has a pair of twin bladed which he calls "Keening" and "Sunder". * Lucius is based primarily on Hannibal Lucius. However, Lucius is also loosely based on Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton, Will Graham, Hugh Glass, serial killer Dr. Alfredo Ballí Treviño and Tom Riddle. * Lucius is left-handed. * As a child, Lucius suffered from a minor spectrum of autism, which could have stimulated his psychopathic behaviour which he developed later on. * Lucius is colour-blind. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucius Dragen is Garth Dragen's son. He is handsome, well-build, and has a sinisterly charming personality. Lucius is a cannibalistic psychopath, serial killer, and a master manipulator. He is calculating, calm, extremely intelligent and thoroughly enjoys playing mind games with his victims. He does not fit any known psychological profile, though Maester Vahaelor classifies him as a "pure sociopath". However, unlike subjects with sociopathy, Lucius does not exhibit pleasure from killing, which would have resulted in an accelerated heart-rate. This was shown when Lucius viciously attacked a cleaner, and his heart-rate was noted to have never exceeded 85 beats per minute. Lucius simply described himself as being evil, stating that psychiatry is "puerile", and wrong to categorize different kinds of evil as different behavioral conditions. Lucius then supported this by stating that the inconsistencies in his behavior were traits of pure evil, and that he did not possess a behavioral abnormality. Lucius also appears in Sansa's POV storyline in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter, where Lucius tries to lure Sansa to Helgen to manipulate her. He fails to do so, because of his eventual banishment from Helgen. In the books, Lucius' whereabouts after his banishment are ultimately unknown and his voyage into the Shadow Lands are simply theories. References Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Waking the Demon Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alive Category:Cannibals Category:Villain Category:Serial killers Category:Lord of the Hunt Category:Hero Category:Anti-hero Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Titular characters Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic characters Category:Monomaniacs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Aristocrats Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind Category:Emotionless characters Category:Mature Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters with dissonant serenity Category:Demon of the North